You're All I Have
by Ben-hayag
Summary: A new chapter, a new name. Used to be called Savin' Me. But it's not called that anymore.
1. Death is always closer then you think

Disclaimer- I do not own Ghost In The Shell so don't sue me.

This is my first story so read and review and please no flames.

Togusa was driving home after a hard day at work. Togusa and the rest of Section 9 have spent all day investigating a series of Ghost Hacks of rich business men. It turned out that they were done young man who was hired by the victims wives. They were sick and tired of their husbands spending more time working and wasting money then spending time with them. The case made Togusa a little uneasy. He was worried that his wife might do something similar. "I hope not." the Section 9 agent said to himself.

He pulled off the highway and onto the street he lived on. Togusa pulled up the driveway, parked the car, turned off the engine, got out of the car and headed towards the front door of his house. While he walked up the house, he sniffed the air, trying to smell what his wife was making for dinner. There was no scent of any kind. "That's strange" Togusa said to himself in a low voice.

"Honey, you here?" Togusa called as he entered the house. but there was no answer. Togusa noticed that her shoes and purse were by the door. 'She's home but where is she.' he thoght to himself. He walked into the kitchen and noticed that the lights were off, not only in the kitchen but in the entire house. On the counter was an open bag of vegetables and a unopened bag of rice. "Miki" he called out again but still no response. Togusa started to get nervous and pulled out his revolver. Trying not to make a sound he left the kitchen and entered the living room. After seeing nothing suspicious, Togusa started to go up the stairs. He noticed that his bedroom door was ajar and that there was a light on. "Miki, you in there?" Togusa asked but once again, no answer. He slowly approached the room with his back against the wall. He reached the door and stopped. Togusa positioned himself in front of the door, silently counted to three and kicked the door open and saw the most horrible thing he's ever seen. His wife laying dead in a pool of her blood.

I'm sorry that it's short but don't worry, the chapters will get longer. I used the name Miki because I read somewhere that Miki might be her name. And one last thing, this story will become a Motoko Togusa romance story.


	2. I wish I could think of a good name

Disclaimer- I do not own Ghost in the Shell.

I want to thank everybody who read and reviewed this story. This chapter was originaly a flashback. Then it was gonna be the flashback and this part. Now it's just this part. And if you're wondering where the kids are, they're at thier grandparents house. Please read and review and no flames.

Batou and Major Motoko Kusnagai were on their way to Togusa's house after they found out about what happened to his wife. They were going to the house for two things, to help the local cops in the investagation and to check on their partner and friend. The two sat in the car in silence. The only sound was the rumbling of the car's engine. They both had stunned and saddend looks on their faces. Even though they only met Miki a couple of times, they still felt hurt and sad. But most of their saddness came from them thinking how Togusa was taking it.

"What kind of bastard would sneak into the house and kill somebody like her?" Batou asked, breaking the silence between him and the Major.

"I don't know but I will tell you one thing. When we find him, he's gonna wish he was never born." replyed the Major.

They pulled up to the house where they saw four police cars and an ambulance. The two got out of the car and were immedantly greeted by one of the cops. "Are you two from Section 9?" the young cop asked.

"Yes we are." Batou simply responded.

"Right this way." the young cop said as he led the two Section 9 agents to the front door.

"Batou, you go help the investgators. I'm gonna go see how Togusa's holding up, contact me if you find anything." Motoko told Batou.

"Roger." answered Batou.

Motoko walked around to the back of the house. Togusa was sitting on the green grass. He had a far away look in his eyes. His suit and his hands were stained with blood. Motoko felt a sudden surge of emotions as she walked closer to Togusa. Anger, saddness, and something else. Somthing she couldn't put her finger on.

"Togusa." she called out but he didn't respond, he just kept staring in front of him. Motoko then sat down on the grass next to Togusa and put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Togusa still didn't react to her presence. "Togusa, I know this is a hard time for you but talk to me, I want to help you." she said in a concerned voice.

"Major, there is nothing you can do unless you can bring Miki back." Togusa said in a low voice. "Major do you have any idea what I'm going though? Do you know how hard it's gonna be to tell my children that their mother is never coming back because daddy didn't come home soon enough because he had to work on some lame ass case." he cried out as he pushed Motoko's hand off his shoulder. He got up from the ground and started to walk away but the Major quickily got up and got in front of Togusa.

"Togusa, what are you saying? Are you blaming me for Miki's death?" Motoko asked

"Your damn right I am. If you just handled the investagation yourself I would've been here and prevented her death. This never would've happened if you just did it yourself." yelled Togusa. Even though she didn't show it. Motoko was extremely hurt at the fact that Togusa was blaming her for what happened.

"If that's what you believe, then fine. But it's not gonna stop me from trying to help you and it won't stop me me from finding the person is actually responsable for Miki's death." Motoko shot back. Togusa was gonna say somthing back but stopped when he looked into her eyes. There was somthing about them that made Togusa calm down and realize what he had said. He became ashamed at himself.

"Major I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go off on you like that. I don't blame you for what happened. I just..." Togusa said as he started to breakdown in tears. Motoko then wrapped her arms around Togusa and pulled him close.

"It's okay, I'm here. Everything will be okay." She whispered into his ear as he cried into her left shoulder.

For some reason I've changed the name of this chapter twice and I removed the author notes that were here. The reason I named the chapter "I wish I could think of a good name" is because I could not think of a good name for this chapter. I'm still pissed that Christopher Daniels lost the X Division Title to Samoa Joe. But I'm happy because Low-Ki is back in TNA. Well enough of this stuff that has nothing to do with my story. I'm glad you guys like this story and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.


	3. A reason to live

Disclaimer- I do not own Ghost in the Shell. The only thing I own is Thomas Maki. He's mine.

It ain't dead after all people. I changed the story a little bit but don't worry it's still a Motogusa story. Please read, review, and no flames.

Outside the house was a crowd of people trying to see why the cops where there. They wanted to know if somebody was getiing arrested or if somebody died. More poilce showed up to maintain order and made sure nothing got out of hand. Little did they know, that the perp they were looking for was in the middle of this crowd.

He was an american named Thomas Maki. He was a cyborg in his late thirties. He was wearing a black suit. He was about 5'9. He had short, dark brown hair and he had no emotion on his face. After looking on for a while, He walked away. He walked down the street until he couldn't see the crowd anymore. Then a black car with tinted windows pulled up next to him. Thomas just the opened back door and entered the car and the car took off.

The car dropped him off in front of a large building, Maki got out of the car and walked inside the building. Inside, he was greeted by a man dressed in a grey suit. The two didn't say anythong, the man in the grey suit handed Thomas an envolpe and then left. Thomas looked at the envolpe, put it in his pocket, and walked to an elvator in the back of the lobby. The elvator door opened, and a few well dressed men got out.

Thomas entered the elvator and pressed the button for the fourteenth floor. The door closed and the elvator started to go up. When it stopped at his floor, he got off and headed down the hall.

He walked down the hall until he reached his place. It was small but enough for a soldier turned mercenary. It had a bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen and that was it. Thomas took out the unopened envolpe and tossed it on the kitchen table and sat down on a chair next to the table.

He didn't like killing innocent people but he needed the work. His empolyers gave him more then a job. They aslo gave Thomas a place to live and gave him a new prosthetic body. It was an offer that an out of work man with a broken down body and no place to go, couldn't refuse.

Thomas had a very tough time after the last world war. He couldn't live a normal life. There were many times when he thought about ending his life but there was one thing that kept him going. It was a woman he hasn't seen since the last battle of the war. They served together in the same unit and fell in love despite the constant hell that was going on around them. Some people in the unit called her Queen Kong, others called her the Major, but to him she was simply Motoko.


	4. I Know the Feeling

Disclaimer- I do not own Ghost in the Shell

Please read, review, and no flames. And if you review, I'll give you money. Okay, maybe not but still review.

It was midnight but all of Section 9 was still up. They were busy trying to track down Miki's killer, but the evidience was hard to come by.

Motoko was sitiing by a window, looking out at the city below while drinking a cup of coffee. This whole incident brought up some painful, long forgotten memories about her own lost love.

"Maybe, you're still out there, somewhere. Then agian maybe not, maybe you did die in that battle." she whispered to herself as she continued to look out at the city. She then finished her coffee, got up from the chair, and left the room.

In a small, dark, spare storage room, Togusa was laying on top of a mattress trying to get some sleep. But it was impossible because the image of his dead wife kept popping up in his head. Everytime he closed his eyes, he would always see her laying in a pool of her own blood.

"Make it go away." he yelled as he looked up towards the heavens. "Why did you take her away from me? What did we do wrong?" He continued to look up, like he was waiting for some kind of sign from God but he did not recive any.

"Damnit" he said as he pounded the floor with his fist. Togusa felt tears coming up but he was able to hold them back.

"No, I've cried enough for one day." He got up and walked to a very small window in the back of the room. He looked out and the expression on his face turned from saddness to anger.

"When I find you. Who ever you are. I swear I will make you pay for what you did." Togusa was too busy yelling to himself to notice the Major enter the room.

"Togusa" she softly said but said it loud enough so Togusa could hear her. When he heard her, he immendiantly turned around to face her.

"Major, what are you doing here?" he asked while he tried to act as casual as possible.

"I just came by to check up on you. To be honest, I thought you would have been asleep by now."

"I couldn't sleep." Togusa responded as he turned back around and looked out the window.

"I know the feeling." Motoko said, which made Togusa turn around and look at her with a puzzling look.

"I'm sorry Major but I don't think you know this kind of feeling."

"I actually do know the feeling. I know how it feel's to lose the person you love." she sadly said. Togusa became very surprised to hear this. Motoko and love were two words that didn't seem to mix.

After she said that, the two became very quiet. Togusa wanted to know more about this person but he didn't know if he should ask. He then said hell with it and decided to ask anyway.

"Major, can you tell me more about this person?" he asked. Motoko looked down on the floor and then back at Togusa. Then she started to tell him about a man named Thomas Maki.


	5. Fin

Disclaimer­-I don't own shit. Some guys in Japan own Ghost in the Shell, not me.

Read, review, and no flames and hopefully I'll get more reviews then last chapter.

"His name was Thomas Maki, but everyone called him Fin because of his finnish ancenstry. We were in the same unit during the last world war. I treated him like dirt when we first met but he never took it personally. He was nice to me, despite how I treated him."

"Why did you treat him so poorly?" Togusa asked as he sat down on the floor.

"At first, I thought he was a poor excuse for a soldier. I had no idea why he was there. So I chewed him out at every opportunity I had. I tried to break him so he would leave and stop slowing us down." Motoko said with some regret in her voice.

"But instead of breaking him down, I just motivited him. Each day he pushed himself harder and harder and he got better and better. And one day, he saved my life."

"How did he save your life?"

"It was during a very chaotic firefight. There was one moment where an enemy soldier got behind me and had a clean shot at my head. But before the bullet could hit me, Fin pushed me out of the way and took the bullet for me."

After Motoko told Togusa that, she noticed that he started to yawn.

"I'm sorry Togusa, I see that I'm boring you."

"No you're not. Just everything is catching up to me now." he quickly said.

"Maybe I should continue this some other day." the Major repiled. Togusa just nodded his head.

She opened the door to leave and she looked at Togusa and noticed that he was about to say something but the words weren't coming out.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"Are you sure it's nothing?" Motoko then noticed that Togusa looked almost scared to say what was on his mind.

He then clasped his hands together, seprated them, and then put them together again. He kept doing this and that started to bother the Major.

"If you have something to say, just say it." she said with some irrtation in her voice.

"Okay. Can you stay here with me for the night?" he sheepisly asked. "Please, I need someone here. I don't want to be alone."

Motoko just stared at him with a blank look on her face. Then she closed the door, kicked off her shoes, and laid down on the mattress. Togusa contnuied to sit on the floor with a stunned look on his face.

"Togusa, are you going just sit there or what?" Togusa didn't say anything in reply, he just got up and laid on the mattress next to the Major. He picked up a green blanket off the floor and placed it on top of the two of them.

"Thanks Major, you have no idea how much this means to me." he whispered to her but Motoko was to lost in her thoughts tohear him.

'What is this I feel? It's feels so familiar but it can't be that. Or can it?'


	6. All over Again

Disclaimer- I do not own Ghost in the Shell.

I think it's funny that at one time I thought this story was dead. Now it's the only thing I'm writing. Well anyway, please read, review and no flames.

Togusa woke up the next morning and saw that the Major was not laying next to him.

'I wonder how long she's been gone. Then again, for all I know she might've left as soon as I fell asleep.' he thought.

Togusa got up, walked over to his suitcase, opened it and took out his watch. He looked at it and it read 5:30. He quickly looked at the window and from the amount of sunlight he saw outside, he figured that the time is actually somewhere between 8 and 9 o'clock.

"What the heck? My watch must've died." he said to himself. Togusa then put his watch back in the suitcase and left his little makeshift bedroom. He then walked down the hall towards Chief Aramaki's office. While he walked there, he was surprised that he did not see anyone. He also did not hear anything besides the sound of his foot steps. It seemed like the whole place was empty.

This situation instantly reminded him about last night. When he found his wife dead. That thought made him run to the Chief's office. He needed to find everyone and make sure they were all right.

Even though he was worried about everybody, all he could think about was Motoko. She was the only thing that was holding him together and he didn't know what he would do if something happened to her.

Togusa reached the office door and pushed it open and it was last night all over again. But instead of Miki it was Motoko laying in a pool of her own blood.

"No!" he cried out as he rushed to her side and cradled her in his arms. "Motoko, Motoko. Answer me." but Togusa got no response. Motoko was gone.

"NO!" he cried out again as the tears came pouring down his face. "First Miki. Now the Major. Who's next, my kids? Does everyone I love have to die?"

"Togusa, Togusa wake up. It's just a dream" Motoko said as she tried to wake Togusa up. After shaking for a few more seconds, he woke up and sat up.

"What?" He then realized it was just a dream. He then saw the Major next to him and she had a worried look on her face. He was over joyed to see her still alive. He then put his arms around her and tightly embraced her.

"Major, you're alive. You're not dead." he excitedly said while Motoko was wondering what the hell was going on.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she tried to break away from Togusa's grip.

"I dreamnt that you were dead and I found you in a very similar way I found Miki. It all seemed so real." he told her. The Major was about to ask him more about the dream but then suddenly Ishikawa called them on thier cybercoms.

"Major, Togusa. You two better get down here. We think we found something."


	7. Finding Out

Disclaimer- I do not own Ghost in the Shell.

Well, there is not to much to say so please read, review, and no flames.

Thomas Maki knew that his empolyers wouldn't like it. They wanted him to know nothing about his assignments.But he wanted to see if he could find anything about why they wanted that woman dead.

He was digging through the net and he stumbled upon a chat room discussing the murder of a poilce officer's wife.

"It's her." he said. "So she's the wife of a poilce officer. But I don't think her husband is a normal police officer."

He waited around until they showed a picture of the officer and they said his name, Togusa.

Thomas then left the chat room and started to look for information about this Togusa. After looking around for several minutes, he finally found something.

"Public Security Section 9." He had found what he was looking for. He knew Section 9 was highly connected to the Goverment and The Prime Minitser.

"So they are after something in the Goverment." He was about to leave the net when something caught his eye, a name. Major Motoko Kusanagi.

"No, it can't be." he said in shock. Then suddenly he heard knocking on his door.

"Fin, you in here?" asked a voice. Thomas quickly got off the net and got up to open the door. He opened the door was a man with long black hair and he was wearing a grey suit. His name is Kenji Matsuka and he's one of the few people Thomas calls a friend.

"Kenji, what are you doing here?" Fin asked as Kenji walked into the apartment.

"I came to tell you about the ambush that's being set up.

"Ambush, what ambush?" Thomas asked.

"An ambush the top brass is setting up for Section 9. They are sending them some bogus info to try to trap them." Kenji told him. Thomas at first did not say anything, He paced around for a little bit and then looked back at his friend.

"Where is it? I need to be there, I need to see her." Fin demanded.

"See her?" Kenji questioned. He didn't know what Thomas was talking about. Then it suddenly dawned on him.

"You must've found out about Major Kusanagi. They were hoping you wouldn't find out. Look, I can't tell you anymore then what I already have."

Thomas then grabbed Kenji by his shoulders and made him look right into his eyes.

"Don't give me that crap. You must tell me where it's going to be. I must see her, I must be with her." Fin said in a raised voice. Kenji was able to free himself from Fin's grip and he turned around to leave.

"Fin, I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you." Kenji quietly said as he left the apartment. After he left, Thomas quickly went into his closet and took out his gun. He put it and a few extra clips into his pocket and the left the apartment.

It was something he was looking forward to and dreading at the same time. Togusa was sitting in his car outside Miki's parent's house. But seeing his kids and in-laws wasn't the only thing on his mind. He was aslo worried about his comrades. They had found a lead and they were moving in to apprend the suspect.

At first, Togusa was upset that the Major had left him off the team but he knew that she had made the right call. He knew that he would have a tough time controlling his emotions. And he did had other things to do. Togusa turned off his car, opened the door and walked up to the house.

So how was that. Good, bad, worse then bad, more worse then the Transporter and BloodRayne combined. Well anyway please review and I'm sorry to anyone who actually does like the Transpoter and BloodRayne movies, if that's possible.


End file.
